Heart Attack
by AzukaMaeryx
Summary: Miroku y Sango se van un par de meses de viaje al exterior por trabajo y dejan a Lin, su hija adolescente, con Sesshomaru, amigo de ellos desde hace años. ¿Qué pasa cuando él comienza a confundir sus sentimientos?
1. Convivencia

Heart Attack

**Heart Attack**

**Summary****:** Miroku y Sango se van un par de meses de viaje al exterior por trabajo y dejan a Lin, su hija adolescente, con Sesshomaru, amigo de ellos desde hace años. ¿Qué pasa cuando él comienza a confundir sus sentimientos?

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

'_Pensamientos'_

Dialogo:

Narración en tercera persona

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

**Capitulo 1****: **Convivencia

Ambos permanecen de pie en la entrada de la casa del albino viendo el auto de los padres de Lin yendo hacia el aeropuerto, 2 meses era bastante tiempo, aunque a ella no le molestaba no ver a sus padres, los quería mucho, pero no se sentiría sola viviendo allí.

-Bien, entremos...- Dice el hombre a su lado con calma.

-Esta bien-responde ella tranquilamente para luego entrar siguiéndolo. El cierra y luego cuelga su abrigo, Lin se despereza de buen humor y luego decide acomodar la ropa y demás cosas que había llevado mientras el albino iba a la cocina a preparar algo. Lin baja un rato después cubierta por una toalla ya que acababa de ducharse y aun tenia la ropa en los bolsos que estaban en el comedor

-Quiere que lo ayude con la cena??-cuestiona al verlo

-No, yo puedo so...- Musita para luego quedarse callado mirándola.

-Seguro?-cuestiona ella recogiéndose el cabello- No me molesta hacerlo

-Anda a vestirte- Se queja volteando

-Si si, ya voy-responde ella para luego abrir la heladera y sacar de allí una manzana sentándose en una de las sillas para comerla.

-Anda!- Se queja, para luego soltar un quejido al cortarse-Maldición!

Ella deja la fruta sobre la mesa para luego acercarse y tomar su mano llevándolo hasta la canilla de la cocina la cual abre para poder lavarle el corte

-Debería tener mas cuidado... debió dejar que yo lo haga-comenta

-Estoy bien...- Responde soltándose -Anda a vestirte...

Ella asiente y va al comedor donde busca su ropa para luego ir a la habitación para cambiarse mientras el albino seguía con lo que hacia callado. Lin regresa un rato después ya vestida, se acerca a él y toma su mano para poner una curita rosada sobre su herida. El albino mira la bandita callado.

-Yo termino con eso-decide ella tomando el cuchillo para seguir cortando las verduras que faltaban.

-Estoy haciéndolo yo- Responde

-Pero yo termino-responde ella tranquilamente

-No- Se queja

Ella asiente y al terminar lo que hacia prepara la ensalada. El ojimiel suspira y decide ir a ducharse mientras que Lin al terminar se acomoda en la mesa de la cocina al terminar su tarea. El hombre baja un momento después, vestido para terminar de cocinar

-Ya casi esta lista-explica la castaña levantando la vista de sus libros

-Claro- Asiente

-Que materias le gustaban cuando estaba en el secundario?-cuestiona curiosa

-Historia- Responde

-Que aburrido…-suspira

-Por que?

-Porque nunca puedo mantenerme despierta en esa clase-explica divertida-

-Eso esta mal, vas a reprobarla

-Ya se...-suspira resignada

El albino asiente y sirve todo

-Ya que le gusta tanto esa materia podría ayudarme?-cuestiona ella sirviendo la bebida de ambos.

-Claro- Asiente

-Enserio? tengo examen mañana

El albino suspira resignado. Esa chica era un desastre.

-Además necesito una buena nota...-musita pensativa

-Me imagino

-Mis padres van a matarme si vuelvo a reprobarla-suspira

-Lo se- Asiente

-Enserio entonces va a ayudarme?

-Si- Responde con calma

-Muchas gracias-responde animada para luego comenzar a cenar, él la imita callado.

-Mañana trabaja todo el día?

-Si- asiente

-Ya veo...-responde pensativa

-Por que?

-Por nada-responde sonriéndole

-Claro- Asiente confundido

Luego ella levanta la mesa y lava todo mientras el albino bostezaba aburrido, luego ella se sienta a su lado y pone el libro frente a el

-Bien, veamos- Musita, ella lo miraba esperando ansiosa, el albino lee callado, para luego explicar todo mientras ella lo escucha con atención asintiendo cada tanto

-Entendiste?- Agrega al acabar

-Si...-musita ella

-Bien- Asiente

Ella bosteza y se friega los ojos para luego apoyar el rostro sobre la mesa cerrando los ojos

-Anda a tu cama

Pero ella no responde se había quedado dormida. El suspira resignado y la carga en brazos, para luego subir, ella lo abraza inconcientemente pasando sus brazos por detrás de su cuello. El albino toma aire resignado y la acuesta en su cama callado, la chica se acomoda sin soltarlo. Sesshoumaru la mira callado, para luego tomar aire y soltarse con cuidado la castaña se acomoda boca arriba muy cómoda en la cama. El suspira mirándola dormir callado, para luego cubrirla con las mantas haciéndola abrir un poco los ojos y lo mira confundida

-Que?- cuestiona mirándola

-Me trajo hasta mi cama? que dulce-comenta acomodándose bajo las mantas

-Dormite- Musita resignado

-Si si, ya va-responde ella volviendo a cerrar los ojos- Buenas noches

-Descansa- Responde, para luego salir.

Al día siguiente el albino despierta temprano y se cambia para ir a trabajar al bajar al comedor encuentra a Lin quien ya tenia puesto su uniforme y preparaba el desayuno para ambos

-Que haces?- Cuestiona

-Mh? buenos días-sonríe- preparo el desayuno-responde como si fuera obvio

-Si, ya veo

-Ya casi esta listo-agrega volviéndose a lo que preparaba

-Claro- Asiente

-Café no?-cuestiona ella sirviéndole las tostadas

-Si, gracias

Ella asiente y deja una taza de café frente a el para luego sentarse, Sesshoumaru desayuna callado

-Bueno, tengo que irme-comenta ella al cabo de un momento tomando su mochila

-Yo te llevo- Musita con calma

-Enserio? no le molesta?

-En serio- Asiente

-Gracias-responde contenta volviendo a sentarse

El albino termina de desayunar callado

-Mhh... Que pensó cuando mis padres le preguntaron si podía quedarme aquí?-cuestiona curiosa

-Que que pensé?

-Claro…-asiente

-Nada- Responde

-Algo debió pensar...

-Por que preguntas esas cosas?

-Porque siento curiosidad, es muy misterioso

-Tonterias

-Es verdad-se queja ella- A pesar de que lo conozco hace años no se casi nada de usted…

-No necesitas saber nada- Responde con calma

-Pero siento curiosidad…

-Vamos, te llevo- Musita lavando todo, para luego tomar su maletín, ella asiente resignada y lo sigue. Luego ambos suben en el auto y él conduce hasta la escuela donde se detiene

-Gracias por traerme-agrega ella

-No fue nada- Responde

Ella sonríe y lo besa en la mejilla para luego bajar. El albino la mira entrar en el colegio para luego irse a la oficina

Asi pasa toda la mañana tranquilamente, al mediodía cuando estaba por tomarse su descanso escucha que alguien toca la puerta de su oficina.

-Si... adelante...- Musita

La puerta se abre un poco y por allí se asoma Lin quien luego entra.

-Que haces aca? deberías estar en la escuela- Musita

-Tenia un rato libre-explica- Quería traerle esto-agrega dándole una caja de almuerzo.

-Ah, gracias- Musita

-No es nada-responde ella tranquilamente

Sesshoumaru asiente y lo deja a un lado para seguir lo que hacia, ella lo mira callada, era divertido verlo trabajar

-Que ves?

-Mh? le molesta que mire?

-No...- Musita

-Cuando trabaja pone una expresión muy chistosa-explica

-Chistosa?

-Claro-sonríe y luego toma la caja del almuerzo abriéndola. El albino suspira

-Coma algo-agrega dándole la cajita abierta. El asiente y come callado, ella sonríe conforme y recorre la oficina con la mirada

-No tiene nada de interesante- Comenta el al notarlo

-Eso veía... a este lugar le falta vida...

-No la necesita, es una oficina, no un perro

-Pero igual-insiste ella- Debería redecorarla

-No, y punto

-Que terco...-suspira

El asiente callado, Lin prefiere no decir nada, tenía una idea, pero no se la mencionaría, seria una sorpresa, el albino termina de comer, para luego seguir con su trabajo

-Bueno, mejor regreso a casa-comenta ella poniéndose de pie

-No tenes clases?

-Pero no tengo ganas de ir

-No, tenes que ir.- Afirma -Tus padres van a preguntarme todo...

-Pero las clases de la tarde son aburridas...

-Tenes que ir

-Esta bien-suspira resignada

El albino asiente satisfecho

-A que hora llega?-cuestiona ella tomando su mochila

-A las ocho- Responde

-Esta bien-asiente- No se esfuerce mucho-agrega para luego besarlo en la mejilla a modo de despedida y salir. El albino mira la puerta cerrarse callado. Un momento entra por allí Jaken, su socio, quien tenia una mirada picara.

-Que me ves?- Se queja

-Y esa niña?-cuestiona curioso

-La hija de unos amigos, se fueron de viaje y pidieron que la cuide- Musita

-Ya veo...-responde pensativo- a que vino?

-No lo se- Se encoge de hombros

-Mhh bueno, es muy bonita-afirma el

-Si, supongo

-Jaja los demás parecen muy seguros-comenta- todos están hablando de ella ahora

-Es una niña- Se queja

-Mhh bueno, los demás no piensan eso-responde el divertido

El albino suspira resignado

-Según me dijeron varios le hicieron algunas propuestas para salir

-Pervertidos

Jaken suspira y regresa a su oficina, Sesshoumaru continúa su trabajo callado regresando mas tarde. Al llegar deja todas sus cosas, Lin estaba ya sirviendo la cena

-Hola- Musita

-Buenas noches-responde ella

-Huele bien

-Prepare carne al horno con papas-explica ella de buen humor sirviendo todo.

-Ya veo- Asiente

-Espero que le guste

-Si, claro- Asiente, ella asiente y comienza a comer en silencio, al igual que el albino

-Creo que me fue bien en mi examen-comenta ella

-Si? bien- Afirma

-Gracias a sus explicaciones-agrega

-No es nada

Ella sonríe y luego mira la hora

-Que pasa?

-Voy a salir en un rato-explica ella-todavía tengo que cambiarme

-A donde vas?

-Una de mis amigas cumple años y vamos a ir a un bar. -explica

-Y quien te dio permiso?

Ella lo mira sin comprender, tenia que pedirle permiso? a sus padres nunca se los pedía, simplemente salía .El albino arquea una ceja esperando

-Tengo que pedir permiso?

-Si. Mi casa, mis reglas

Ella suspira resignada y asiente

-Puedo salir?

-No lo se

-Porque no?

-No pediste permiso antes

-Pero no lo sabia-se queja ella-es mucho más estricto que mis padres

-Lo soy- Asiente

-Puedo salir? por favor?

-Mmh bien, la próxima ya sabes- Agrega

-Si...-asiente y se pone de pie- Usted no sale? es viernes

-No, tengo que hacer

-Que tiene que hacer?-cuestiona curiosa

-Trabajo

-Mas trabajo? pero es viernes...

-Y?- Cuestiona

-Cuando sale con su novia entonces?

-Novia?

-Claro...-asiente-pensé que la conocería hoy

-No tengo- Responde

-Enserio?-musita sorprendida

-Porque no- Responde simplemente

-Que extraño-musita ella pensativa-Un hombre como usted debería tener novia.

-Claro- Musita irónicamente

-Es cierto-se queja ella- es amable, atractivo y responsable...-comenta contando con los dedos. El albino comía callado

-Ah! si, puedo pedirle permiso para salir también mañana?

-A donde vas?

-Tengo que contarle?-musita

-Si- Asiente

-Que injusto-musita ella para luego suspirar- Tengo una cita

-Con quien?

-Uno de sus compañeros de trabajo-se encoge de hombros

-No, no podes- Responde

-Porque no?

-Porque yo lo digo- Musita

-Eso no tiene sentido

-Si tiene- Se queja

-Cual es?-cuestiona cruzándose de brazos

-Que es mayor y no podes- Responde

-Pero no mucho, tiene 25 -musita

-No vas y punto final- Musita

-Voy a hacer lo que quiera-decide viendo hacia otro lado con cierto enfado

-Entonces tampoco podes salir hoy- Agrega con calma, ella se pone de pie y se va a su habitación donde se viste y se arregla. El albino lava todo callado la joven baja un rato mas tarde ya lista y sale. Sesshoumaru termina de limpiar, para luego cerrar todo e irse a dormir. Si no lo escuchaba, le daría una lección.


	2. Tarde en la piscina

Heart Attack

**Heart Attack**

**Summary****:** Miroku y Sango se van un par de meses de viaje al exterior por trabajo y dejan a Lin, su hija adolescente, con Sesshomaru, amigo de ellos desde hace años. ¿Qué pasa cuando él comienza a confundir sus sentimientos?

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

'_Pensamientos'_

Dialogo:

Narración en tercera persona

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

**Capitulo 2:** Tarde en la piscina

Al dia siguiente el albino se levanta al escuchar el despertador. Luego de ducharse se viste y baja a buscar el diario encontrándose con Lin que vestía con la ropa del día anterior y dormía en el sillón. Suspira molesto y mira la ventana, había entrado por allí! Maldición!. Como se atrevía!? La próxima vez activaría la alarma. La ve acurrucarse al sentir el frío entrar por la ventana abierta, bufa de mal humor y luego cierra la ventana con brusquedad haciendo despertarse. El la ignora y va a desayunar

-Mhh...-ella se sienta fregándose los ojos para luego ir a la cocina bostezando-Buenos días-lo saluda al verlo

El albino no le responde, y se sienta a beber su café mientras leía el diario

-Mh?-lo mira- esta molesto?

El no dice nada y sigue con lo suyo

-No sea así...-musita acercándose para luego abrazarlo por la espalda sobre los hombros- Ya me había dado permiso, no voy a salir hoy...

-Anda a ducharte, tenes un olor horrible

-Que cruel-se queja ella

-Anda- Se queja

-Si...-suspira- pero va a seguir enfadado?

-Lo pensare

-Mhh...-musita ella a modo de queja para luego apoyar la frente sobre su hombro-Y si preparo un rico almuerzo?

-Anda a bañarte- Repite

-Tan enojado esta?

-Anda de una vez- Suspira

Ella suspira y lo suelta para luego ir al baño, le dolía que la tratara así. El albino termina su desayuno callado, para luego lavar todo, cuando Lin termina de ducharse va a su habitación y se recuesta mientras Sesshoumaru preparaba el almuerzo. Luego de un rato ella toma sus cosas y se queda haciendo la tarea hasta que el albino la llama para comer, suspira y guarda todo para luego bajar encontrándose con la comida ya servida. Se sienta en silencio y comienza a comer al igual que el. Los dos almuerzan sin decir una palabra. Al acabar, el levanta la mesa. y ella lava todo.

-Va a salir hoy?-musita ella

-No, yo no salgo

-Tiene trabajo?

-No, pero no me gusta salir

-Ya veo...

El albino asiente callado

-Y si alquilamos unas películas para ver hoy?

-Ah, claro- Musita

-Si no quiere no-responde ella- que hace normalmente los fines de semana?

-Nada- Afirma

-Nada de nada?

-Nada de nada- Responde con orgullo

-Mhh... Entonces mejor no lo molesto, puedo ver sola las películas

-No me molesta

-No?

-No

-Quiere ver películas conmigo?-sonríe

-Esta bien- Asiente

-Bien, vamos a elegirlas-decide ella tomándole la mano para llevarlo hasta la puerta. El albino la sigue callado, ella camina tranquilamente hasta el video club que quedaba a unas cuadras y entra allí en compañía de Sesshomaru , él espera a que elija callado

-De que tipo le gustan?-musita ella viendo los dvds de los estantes

-Da igual

-No da igual-se queja ella

-Si, elegí vos

-Mmhh, ya se, vamos a elegir una cada uno

El albino suspira resignado y mira los títulos, para luego tomar una y esperar, ella da vueltas por todo el local sin decidirse hasta optar por una romántica. Luego el ojimiel paga el alquiler de ambas y ambos regresan a la casa. Al llegar Lin decide cocinar un postre para la noche mientras que Sesshoumaru decidia pedir pizza.

-No quería cocinar?-cuestiona ella divertida mientras decoraba el pastel con crema chantilly

-Exacto

Ella sonríe y le enseña la torta

-Que le parece?

-Vamos a comerla de todos modos, así que no importa como se ve

-Lo hubiera dicho antes y no me molesta en decorarla-suspira resignada

El albino asiente pensativo

-No importa, a mi me gusta-decide ella

-Entonces para que pedís mi opinión?

-Porque quería saber-se queja ella-Mi opinión es subjetiva

-Se ve bien- Musita resignado

-Enserio?-sonríe contenta (XD)

-Si, claro

-Que bien-responde ella encantada guardándola en la heladera

El albino bosteza aburrido

-Mhh... Sesshomaru...puedo pedirle una opinión?-cuestiona ella sentándose

-Si, que pasa?

-Cree que esta mal que me guste alguien mayor que yo?

-Alguien mayor?

-Claro...-asiente- esta mal?

-No lo se- Se encoge de hombros -Que tan mayor?

-Mhhh...-se queda pensativa-algunos años, no importa

-Mmh claro

-No cree que este mal?

-Si el te corresponde supongo que no

-Es que el no lo sabe

-Ya veo- Asiente

-Debería decírselo?-musita

-No lo se- Responde

-Mhhh no se que hacer...-suspira

-No soy el mejor para aconsejar esto

-Porque no?

El albino arquea una ceja mirándola

-Seguro tiene años de experiencia

-Tonterías

-Que cree que deba hacer? debería decirle lo que siento?

-No lo se, no me preguntes mas- Musita comenzando a sentirse incomodo

-Pero no esta ayudándome-se queja

-No voy a hacerlo

-Que cruel...-suspira

-Asi es

-A usted le gusta alguien?

-No me gusta hablar mis cosas

-No confía en mi? no se lo voy a decir a nadie

-No voy a decirte nada

-Pero...

-Sin peros

-Bien bien...-suspira-pero va a presentármela cuando sea su novia?

-Ya basta- Se queja

Ella suspira y asiente, el albino se cruza de brazos

-Lo siento, no se enfade

-No me importa... da igual

Ella asiente y lo besa en la mejilla para luego ir a la puerta al escuchar el timbre al abrir recibe el pedido que Sesshoumaru había hecho y lleva todo a la cocina donde sirve y luego ambos comen terminando poco después. luego, Sesshoumaru limpia todo.

-Vamos a ver las películas?-cuestiona ella

-Si- Asiente

-Sirvo la torta ahora? o mas tarde?

-Después- Responde

Ella asiente y va con al living donde pone la película que el había elegido

-De que trata?-le pregunta

-No lo se- Se encoge de hombros

-Y porque la eligió?

-Porque fue el primer titulo interesante que vi

-Mhh... seguro había una mujer bonita en la tapa-comenta divertida

-Si, si claro- Responde

-Lo sabia!

Lin enciende la película y se acomoda a su lado, al no encontrar una posición cómoda decide recostarse apoyando la cabeza sobre las piernas del hombre a su lado, quien la mira de rejo en silencio.

-Podría acariciarme el cabello?-le pide ella en un susurro- Como cuando era niña

El suspira resignado y hace lo que le pide. -No vallas a babearme las piernas como de niña...- Agrega

-No es necesario que recuerde esas cosas-se queja ella sonrojándose

-Son recuerdos imborrables-comenta él.

-Que mal...-suspira- habría que reemplazarlos por otros mejores

El albino suspira resignado

-Por ejemplo, yo voy a recordar este momento-comenta

-Claro

-Le doy problemas? le molesta que este viviendo acá?

-No, no me molesta

-Que bien-responde ella sonriendo levemente

El asiente y mira la pantalla al igual que ella ya que la película acababa de empezar. Ambos miran el film callados hasta que este termina, Sesshoumaru se despereza y apaga el aparato.

-Mhh… que película mas rara-musita ella

-Fue interesante

-No entendi el final

El albino suspira resignado

-Vamos a comer torta?

-Bien- Asiente

-Enseguida la traigo-responde levantándose para luego ir a la cocina. El asiente y se acomoda callado, Lin regresa un momento después con dos platos con las porciones de torta, se sienta otra vez y deja uno sobre la mesa para luego tomar una de las cucharas, cortar un trozo y acercársela a la boca a Sesshomaru.

-Se comer solo

-Pero así es más divertido

El suspira resignado y abre la boca ella sonríe contenta y le da de comer de buen humor, adoraba hacer esa clase de cosas! el por su parte comía callado

-Sabe bien?-cuestiona ella

-Si, claro

-Que bien-responde la castaña

El asiente callado

-Vamos a ver la otra?

-Si- Asiente

Ella asiente y cuando termina de darle su porción de pastel pone la segunda película, luego de que la película termina ambos deciden irse a dormir

**--**

Lin va a media mañana a la habitación del albino a despertarlo pero este solo se quejaba

-Vamos...levántese...-insiste ella

-Para que?- Se queja

-Porque es domingo, y vamos a salir-comenta

-No quiero- Musita

-Pero es que gané dos entradas para ir a la nueva piscina que abrieron en el centro, y quiero ir... vamos?

-Anda con tus amigas

-Pero solo tengo dos entradas

El albino suspira y se acomoda

-Voy a preparar el desayuno mientras se viste-decide saliendo

-No voy a ir- Agrega el con calma

-Porque no?-se queja ella

-Porque quiero dormir(XD)

-Pero ya durmio mucho!

El albino se cubre la cabeza callado

-Esta bien...-suspira-vamos cuando se levante (XD)

-No vas a dejar de fastidiar no?

-No-responde sonriendo, el suspira resignado

-Lo espero abajo-decide

-Si, si- Responde

Ella le quita la almohada y luego sale

-AAH!!- Se queja -Esa niña- Agrega de mal humor, suspira y se levanta para cambiarse saliendo un momento después .Lin preparaba abajo el desayuno mientras tarareaba una canción, la pasarían muy bien. Sesshoumaru baja de mal humor, ella sirve todo y comienza a desayunar al igual que el

-Mph, claro

-Voy a cambiarme-comenta ella levantándose para luego ira su habitación mientras el albino lavaba todo

-Listo-comenta ella entrando un momento después a la cocina llevando un pequeño bolso, se había puesto una pollera de jean y una remera blanca. El albino asiente y bosteza aburrido.

-Vamos-agrega ella tomándole la mano para hacerlo levantarse

-Si, si- Musita de mal humor

-Voy a tener que hacer algo para que cambie ese mal humor-comenta pensativa

-Dejarme en paz- Afirma(XD)

-Que mal genio-se queja

El albino mira hacia otro lado

-Esta bien...-suspira y lo suelta- quédese descansando, puedo ir sola

-Ya me levante- Agrega

-Pero puede volver a acostarse

-Ya no- Musita

-Porque no?

-Porque ya me desperté- Responde -Deja de hacer preguntas

-Bueno...

El albino suspira y mira al frente

-Si no tiene ganas de venir no importa-responde ella caminando hacia la puerta

-Ya basta- Se queja siguiéndola.

-No lo entiendo-musita ella mirándolo

-No tenes que hacerlo

-Porque cambia de idea todo el tiempo?

-Deja de hacer preguntas

-Esta bien-suspira resignada

El albino mira al frente y ambos salen para luego caminar hacia el lugar que la joven indicaba, al llegar se separan para ir a los vestuarios donde se cambian. Al terminar Lin deja allí su bolso y sale al parque donde estaba la piscina descubierta

-Listo-comenta ella acercándose, se había puesto una bonita bikini color turquesa que le quedaba muy bien.

El albino la mira de reojo callado.

-Vamos?-agrega ella tomándole la mano

-Mmh- Musita unicamente

-Que pasa?

-Nada- Musita caminando ella lo sigue sin comprender

Luego el se sienta en una de las sillas junto a la pileta.

-No va a entrar al agua?

-No... anda vos- Musita

-Pero quiero que venga también...

-Anda- Repite

-Esta bien-asiente y va hasta la pileta donde entra

El suspira y se sienta, la chica se queda un buen rato en la piscina nadando y jugando. El albino descansaba tranquilamente, un rato después ella sale y se sienta a su lado al sol, Sesshoumaru miraba el cielo aburrido

-Iría a comprarme una gaseosa?-le pide ella

-Vos sos manca?

-Que cruel..-suspira-

El albino se encoge de hombros

-Bien, yo voy-suspira y se levanta- quiere algo también?

-No, gracias

-Esta bien-responde para luego buscar su billetera e ir hacia la confitería. Asi pasa un buen rato, y la castaña no volvía comenzando a preocupar al albino, se habria perdido? Suspira resignado y se levanta para luego ir a buscarla encontrándola caminando de regreso hacia la piscina en el pasillo.

-Donde estabas?

-Me quede charlando con unos chicos en la confitería-explica dándole una gaseosa que le había comprado

-No debiste desaparecer así tanto tiempo!- Musita molesto

-Lo siento... se preocupo?

El mira hacia otro lado molesto

-No se enfade-agrega ella- viene a la piscina conmigo un rato?-agrega tomándole la mano cariñosamente

-No, no quiero- Musita soltándose

-Porque no?

-Porque no- Responde

-Por favor?

El la ignora y se va a sentar. Estaba demasiado molesto, ella suspira y lo sigue para luego sentarse sobre sus piernas

-Lin, ya no sos una niña- Musita resignado.

-No importa- responde ella

-Si importa- Se queja

-Pero estoy cómoda-explica

El albino suspira resignado, ella sonríe y bebe su gaseosa tranquilament mientras el miraba a la gente ir de un lado a otro

-Disculpeme por preocuparlo-agrega ella

-Hace lo que quieras

-No se enfade..-musita girando la cabeza para mirarlo

-Entende. Soy responsable de lo que te pase así que vas a hacer lo que yo digo

-Soy una molestia para usted no?-musita

-No, no lo sos- suspira

-Claro que si...-agrega fregandose los ojos

-No, no llores- Suspira y le seca los ojos

-Pero me duele que no me quiera...-responde

El albino suspira resignado

-Creo que seria mejor que llame a mis padres y les diga que voy a volver a casa... todo esto fue una mala idea desde el comienzo, y yo puedo vivir sola

-No- Responde con calma

-Si...

-No quiero

-Porque no? es lo mejor

-No seas terca

-Usted es terco, no quiero molestarlo mas

-No me molesta, solo que no estoy acostumbrado a tratar con menores y menos con mujeres.

-No soy una niña-musita ella

-Pero sos menor de edad

-Que importa?

-Eso es lo que dije- Responde, ella suspira resignada

-Digame la verdad... quiere que me quede?

-Si- asiente

-Porque?-musita

-Haces demasiadas preguntas- Musita resignado

-Porque quiero saber

-No es necesario que lo sepas

-Para mi si lo es

-No voy a responder Lin

-Mhhh...bueno-suspira- entonces viene a la piscina conmigo?

-No me gusta el agua

-Solo un rato... si?-cuestiona acomodándole el cabello hacia atrás

-Que fastidio...- Musita resignado, para luego ponerse de pie, ella sonríe contenta y lo toma de la mano para llevarlo pero el la carga en su hombro con facilidad sobresaltándola.

-Que haces?-musita ella avergonzada

-Nada- Responde con calma

-Pero vamos a la piscina-agrega ella

-Si si- Musita, para luego tirarla al agua(

-Hey! eso no es justo-se queja ella un momento después cuando sale a la superficie

-Nadie dijo que lo fuera- Responde el con calma

-Se supone que vendría conmigo-agrega ella tomando sus manos para tirar de ellas el asiente y se mete despacio ella lo abraza contenta colgándose de él quien no parecía alterarse por su peso

-Me quiere?-cuestiona ella repentinamente

-Por que preguntas eso?

-Porque quiero saber

El albino suspira

-Si o no?

-Si- Responde

Ella sonrie y lo besa en la mejilla, era tan adorable, el miraba hacia otro lado, si seguía así lo iba a volver loco…


End file.
